marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Whelan
Edward Whelan was a Ratonga who lived on Wundagore. Once affiliated with the Knights of Wundagore, he became Vermin and a loyal member of the Ani-Mutants under the leadership of Man-Beast. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Vermin possesses physical strength that is slightly beyond the natural physical capability of any normal human and can lift approximately 1,000 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed': Vermin can run and move faster than even the fastest Olympic level sprinter. While not superhuman, he can run as fast as it is naturally possible for a human being to run and can reach a top speed of 35 miles per hour. *'Peak Human Stamina': Vermin's musculature produces somewhat less fatigue toxins during physical acitivy than the musculature of most ordinary humans. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 30 minutes before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Vermin's body is somewhat harder, tougher, and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Vermin can endure impact forces and trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human being with mild to moderate discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility': Vermin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Vermin's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Some of Vermin's physical senses are substantially superior to those of ordinary human beings. Vermin is able to see perfectly in near-total darkness and his sense of smell is also as acute as that of a rat. He is capable of detecting the approach of other living things from well over 100 feet away, even if he can't hear or see them. *'Rat Communication': Vermin can communicate with and command rats and stray dogs within a radius of two miles from him. On several occasions he has commanded hundreds of sewer rats to attack an enemy. The manner in which he commands these creatures is unknown, although it is more likely hypersonic than telepathic in nature. *'Razor Sharp Teeth & Claws': Vermin possesses very sharp and strong teeth as well as 1 inch claws at the tip of each of his fingers. His teeth and nails are strong enough to gnaw through wood, fibers, and even soft metals (like lead) within minutes. Abilities While he has had no formal training, Vermin's powers coupled with his savagery have made him a formidable combatant. Vermin is capable of great savagery, and when provoked or threatened, has phenomenal resistance to pain and fatigue. Strength Level Vermin possesses physical strength that is slightly beyond the natural physical capability of any normal human and can lift approximately 1,000 lbs. Weaknesses Vermin's genetic alteration has diminished his mental faculties to subnormal human levels. Vermin is still capable of speech, but his reasoning ability has degenerated to the level of primal instincts. Relationships Allies *Ani-Mutants **Kyle Munson / Man-Beast Enemies *Knights of Wundagore - Allies turned Enemies **Greer Grant Nelson / Tigra External Links * Category:Ani-Mutants Category:Knights of Wundagore Category:Males Category:Villains